Treasure Hunt gone wrong
by Twin Cats
Summary: When the Smash Kids Brigade (SKB) decide to look for treasure, three boys end up finding trouble.


Hey, it's been a while since I've done anything Smash Bros. related.

Anyway, I'm sorry in advance if any of the characters are OOC (and no, the Villager isn't a psycho, in this!) and I also appoligize for any spelling/grammer errors. This fanfic may not be the best, but at least I try.

...anyway, on with the story.

* * *

It was night-time, the Smashers all seemed to be in their beds...well...most of them, anyway.

A blonde boy in green clothes was sneaking through the halls. He was trying to be as careful as he could be, he opened one of the doors, which let out a creaking noise, but thankfully, it wasn't loud enough to wake the smashers in the room.

The door led the boy to the Kongs' room. Like always, it looked like a mess. There were banana peals scattered all over, there were some clothes hanging from the dressers (not that the Kongs needed clothes). There were two beds, as well. One was occupied by a gorilla, snoring away as he sucked his thumb. The other bed was occupied by the gorilla's nephew, a small monkey, who was curled up under the covers. He was about the same age as the boy in green.

The blonde-haired boy tiptoed passed the gorilla's bed and came to the monkey's bed. He began to shake the monkey.

"Diddy? Are you awake?" The boy whispered.

"Five more minutes..." The monkey mumbled, rolling on to his side.

"C'mon, Diddy!" The boy said, shaking the little monkey, again. Of course, it wasn't a surprise to see Diddy sleeping through it, considering how loud his uncle was.

Annoyed, the boy grabbed the monkey's tail and started yanking it. Diddy scrambled, falling on to the floor, he looked up, relieved that Donkey was still sleeping. Then he glared angrily at the boy. "What's wrong with you, Link!?" he whispered.

"Don't you remember?" Toon Link asked, "Ness said we were going to look for treasure, today."

"I thought that was tomorrow," Diddy groaned.

"Well, you'd better get ready, because if you don't come, you'll be punished by Nana, again."

"Fine!" Diddy snapped before covering his mouth. He looked at Donkey then back at Toon Link. "Just give me 10 minutes and I'll be at Ness' room."

"All right," Toon Link said, he left the room, quietly. Diddy sighed, "Now where'd I put my hat?"

* * *

Within Ness' Room, there was the Smash Kids Brigade. There was Ness, the boy with black hair, Lucas, the boy with blonde hair, Popo, the boy in blue, Nana, who was the only female in the SKB, the Villager, a boy in a red shirt, and Red, who seemed to be tallest out of the brigade.

Toon Link finally came in, Ness tapped his foot. "Did you get him?"

"He said he was coming," Toon Link replied. Red raised an eyebrow, "Well, if he doesn't show up, we'll have to punish him." he said in a concerned voice.

"And who doesn't like a good punishment?" Nana said, smiling innocently.

"Sorry I'm late," Diddy said, walking in. "I had to make sure DK was still asleep, it's a good thing he sleeps like a log."

"You're even worse than him," Toon Link teased.

"All right," Ness said, "Now that everyone's here, we can now go into the forest."

"What're we going to do? Villager asked.

"I'll tell you when we get there," Ness said, "Just try to be quiet, everyone. We don't want to wake the other Smashers up."

Everyone nodded, all of them understanding the plan.

* * *

One by one, the boys came into the forest entrance. Popo, Lucas, and Diddy were all carrying backpacks full of supplies. So far, the Moon was still in the sky, no chance of the Sun coming up for at least a few more hours.

"All right," Ness said, putting his hands on his hips. "As you guys know, the forest isn't a place for us to be in. However, it is said that treasure lies beyond this forest. All we have to do is go in and find it."

"UNDERSTOOD," the brigade yelled in unison. Ness cleared his throat. "OK, so Nana, Popo and Red will be one team."

"Got it," Popo said as he pulled out his mallet. At that time, Red pulled out his pokeballs, "If all else fails, I've got Charizard!"

"Lucas is coming with me," Ness said, "That leaves Diddy, Toon Link, and the Villager.

"All right," Toon Link said, speaking in a heroic voice, "We'll find that treasure in no time!" Diddy glared at him with an "are you kidding me" kind of face while the villager just stared at him, blankly.

"So, whoever can find the most treasure is the winner," Ness said.

"And the losers have to do whatever we want for the whole day!" Nana said, Ness shivered. "A-anyway, are we clear on what we're doing?"

"YES SIR!" The brigade yelled. They all began to go into the forest, splitting up into their own separate teams.

* * *

The forest was full of Crickets, chirping away as Toon Link, Diddy, and the Villager traveled through the trees. The trio seemed to have been rather preoccupied with their thought on the treasure.

"So, what are you gonna do with your share?" Toon Link asked. Diddy had to think, "Well...it's a little hard for me to think. We don't need any more bananas, since we've got the Banana Hoard, at home..." Diddy looked at the Villager, "What about you, Buddy?"

"Well..." The brunette began to smile, "I could finally pay off my mortgage."

"Why do you have to pay mortgage?" Toon Link asked. The Villager scratched the back of his head, "I'll explain, later," he began to smile, "So what'll you do with your share, Toon Link?"

Toon Link smiled, "I'll buy a whole pot museum and then smash as many pots as I want!"

"Then what's the point of having a pot museum?" The Villager asked. Toon Link shrugged. "I think afterwards, I might just make into a normal museum."

"Like the one back in my town?" The Villager asked.

"Yep."

Diddy raised an eyebrow, "I'll make sure to donate when I get to Hyrule, then," he teased.

The boys were wandering for what seemed like forever, it started to feel like they were going into circles. At this rate, they won't find any treasure, at all.

Toon Link looked at the trees. "Hey, Diddy! Do you think maybe you could look at what's ahead?"

"Why me?" Diddy groaned, "It's because I'm a monkey, isn't it?"

"Not really," Toon Link said, "We just need to make it through the forest without getting lost and find the treasure. After that, we can do whatever we want."

"Meanwhile," The villager said, pulling out his shovel, "I'll look for any suspicious spots on the ground."

"Sounds good to me." Diddy said, "I'll be in the trees if ya need me." The monkey climbed one of the trees and disappeared from view. "I'll let you know where we're goin', OK?"

"Got it!" Toon Link said. The boys listened closely for the rustling in the trees, it was the direction Diddy was going. So far, the blonde boy was doing a good job at following the little monkey. The Villager was also keeping an eye out for anything worth of value. So far, he's managed to find gyroids and pitfalls, but no treasure. However, Toon Link began to think they were going in circles, again. And to make matters worse, the Sun was going up. It looked like it was time to leave the forest.

"Hey, Link, look at this!" Diddy yelled. Toon Link began to run in the direction of his voice. He saw Diddy climb down the trees, looking at what looked like a cave. The boys examined the cave, it looked steep. Diddy threw a rock in the cave, only to hear it drop a minute later. The monkey looked at Toon Link.

"Should we go down there" Diddy asked, "I mean, I don't really have a way to get back up."

"I dunno," Toon Link said, "we probably shouldn't risk it."

"Toon Link's right," The villager said, hiding behind a tree, "It looks dangerous."

Suddenly, something pushed Toon Link into Diddy and the duo fell into the cave. It turned out to be a Boo. The villager pulled out his net and attempted to catch the Boo, but the ghost disappeared without a trace.

Diddy fell flat on to his face, Toon Link landed on Diddy's back. The boy looked around, getting off the monkey's back. "Where are we?"

"N-Now we can say we're officially lost," Diddy replied in a tired voice.

"Diddy? Toon Link?" The duo could hear the Villager's voice, "Is everything OK?"

"We're OK," Toon Link yelled.

"I'm gonna get some help!" The Villager yelled, "In the mean time, try not to kill each other!"

"We'll try," Toon Link yelled back.

Afterwards, the Villager left, leaving the two remaining boys in the cave.

* * *

As morning got closer, Nana, Popo, and Red returned to the entrance, Nana was carrying a sack of gold. The trio seemed to have been in a happy mood.

"I can't wait to see the look on everyone's faces," Nana said, "They'll be begging us to share our gold!"

"Yeah, only to find that we're keeping it to ourselves," Popo replied. Red turned around..."Uh...guys? you might wanna look at this!"

The Ice Climbers turned around and saw Ness and Lucas coming back to the Forest entrance. Ness was carrying a bag full of emeralds.

"Hi, guys," Ness said, "I see you got some fancy looking coins."

"Yeah," Lucas said, "We found some gems, a little while ago. I think they're worth 11,000,000 smash coins."

The Ice climbers shook their heads, "Just our luck," Popo said, "And to think we made it, too..."

The Villager ran out of the forest, panicking as he headed towards the mansion. Nana raised an eyebrow, "What's his problem?"

"And where's Diddy and Toon Link?" Lucas asked. Red shrugged, "I dunno, maybe those guys already found treasure and are going back to the mansion."

"Or maybe they've failed and the Villager's going to cry in his bed," Nana said, giggling. Popo sighed, "This is why you're player two..."

"HEY! I'm nothing like Green Mario!" Nana argued.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the living room, Mario, Megaman, Link, and Sonic were all playing Mario Party. Donkey was watching them, as he knew what to expect from this game.

"How the hell did you win!?" Mario growled. Link had a smug expression on his face.

"I'm Luigi, and everyone knows Luigi wins by doing nothing!"

"That's bull crap!" Sonic yelled, "You have to do something!"

"Is it always this competitive?" Megaman asked Donkey. the ape nodded.

"It's one of the reasons why I quit being playable..."

The Villager walked into the room, he looked slightly nervous. As Mario, Sonic, and Link continued their arguing, Megaman and Donkey took notice of the boy.

"What's the matter, kid?" Donkey asked. The Villager scratched his head. "Well, you haven't seen Diddy or Toon Link, right?"

Link paused as he heard the name _Toon Link_. "I haven't seen them around."

"Yeah," Donkey replied, "I haven't seen Diddy since last night. I thought he was with the other kids."

The Villager knew this wasn't good, he had to confess what happened. "Listen guys, I need to tell you something..."

The older Smashers turned around to see the Villager, the boy looked down on to the floor, "You know how we're not supposed to go into that forest?"

"Yeah," Sonic said, "I've been hiding the Chaos Emeralds, in there."

"Yeah," Mario replied, "that's where I hid my coins..." the plumber looked at the boy with a stern look, "You didn't steal my coins...did you?"

"No," The villager said, shaking his head, "It's just that the SKB went into the forest to find treasure, and of course, I was with Diddy and Toon Link, so we were finding treasure, but then those two got pushed into a hole and now they can't get out."

"WHAT!?" Donkey and Link turned pale, the two of them began to rush outside. Mario began to run after them. The Villager sighed, _Sorry, guys...but I needed to find help._

* * *

In the cave, Diddy and Toon Link were sitting down against the wall, their attempts to climb out of the cave failed, as their hands formed blisters. Not only that, they had a few scrapes on their knees.

"What if they completely forget about us?" Toon Link asked, "I mean, I know we're not the favorites, but we don't deserve to be forgotten."

"Relax," Diddy replied, "You gotta think of the positives. If the Villager or the SKB does happen to forget us, you gotta remember there's another Link."

"And what if that doesn't work?"

"Well, I still have an uncle, and he wouldn't forget about me."

"You have a point," Toon Link said, he looked at Diddy with a puzzled look. "How can you stay so positive?"

Diddy became deep in thought, he couldn't really tell how he was so optimistic, even in bad situations.

"I guess that's how I am," Diddy said, "I could ask the same thing about your courage."

"Boys!?" A familiar voice roared. It sounded like Mario. Toon Link and Diddy got up from their spots, yelling. "HELP, WE'RE DOWN HERE!"

"Dammit, Toon," Link's voice yelled, "Couldn't you just grab a rope?"

"Maybe if someone didn't take it from me!" Toon Link grumbled.

"Can you guys get us out, now?" Diddy yelled.

"Hold on, Little Buddy," Donkey yelled, "We're gonna send Link to pull you guys up!"

"Why me?" Link growled, "Why can't Mario do it?"

"'Cause he's too short," Donkey said.

"True..."

"Alright, he's coming down," Mario yelled. Donkey sent Link into the cave, he had a rope tied to his waist. The older Hylian let Diddy climb onto his back. Afterwards, he grabbed Toon Link like a small child. "All right, pull me up!"

Donkey pulled the rope, the trio made it out of the cave. Toon Link was placed on to his feet while Diddy climbed off Link's back.

"Now listen, you two," Mario said with a stern expression, "The Villager told us everything, you two are NOT supposed to be out in the forest unless told otherwise by Master Hand, is that clear?"

Both boys nodded. Unsatisfied that they couldn't find treasure, but they were also just as happy to be out of the cave.

Toon Link whispered into Diddy's ear. "I think we can get richer by smashing pots."

"Whatever you say," Diddy said, rolling his eyes, "I'm just gonna take a nap and forget this ever happened."


End file.
